Sue Sommers
Sue Sommers is the Magical Warrior known as Magic Flame 'and was originally the leader of the Magical Warriors before Mary joined. She also seems to be a sensible but also sometimes dominant girl. When she and the other Magical Warriors first appeared in the episode Mary's First Date, it was a quartet. It also became a quintet as seen in the episode ''Get to Know Each Other and it later became a nonet as seen in the episode Brother Against Brother. Personality Sue seems to be a little hothead but a very good friend and team player. She also looks for the others and that makes her a perfect member of the Magical Warriors. Family She is revealed to have a grandfather and three younger siblings consisting of two boys and one girl, as seen in the episodes ''Sue's Duties', Grandfather in Danger, 'Sick Sister, '''and'' A Different Day for Joy. '''It was also revealed that her parents died a few years ago, and also, her grandfather trys to help her' as best as he can. She is also revealed to have an aunt that was born in Germany named Elizabeth, as seen in the episode Sue's Aunt from Germany. In the episode Get to Know Each Other, it was ' revealed that she was the leader of the Magical Warriors because she wanted to be sure that everything works the best way so that she can concentrate on caring for her siblings, but she got to know that it only made her more work. She also noticed that Magic Heart would be an even better leader and that is why she gave away. Relationships She does not seem to have any relationships, but King Rhett had developed a crush on her, as seen in the episodes ''Grandfather in Danger, The Abduction, Evil Magic Flame, and Magic Heart and the Return of the Magical Warriors. In Magic Heart and the Return of the Magical Warriors In the series movie, Magic Heart and the Return of the Magical Warriors, it is revealed that she has a husband, along with a daughter named Sandra, who also becomes a Magical Warrior, and three siblings, consisting of two boys and one girl. Also, the husband and the three other siblings do not appear in the movie, but are seen in a family portrait along with them in the living room. She was also paired up with Wanda while facing off King Rhett. Powers 'Transformation' Like all other Magical Warriors, Sue has to transform by saying "Magic Flame power!" in order to become Magic Flame. In season 1 of the series, her transformation begins with her hair flying in the air while a fiery ring-like circle spins around her waist before going down while forming her top and skirt. Then two all red-colored fiery ring-like circles enter her ams, forming her gloves, along with another one entering her legs, forming her boots, and with a wave of her hand, forms her mask. In season 2 of the series, her magic crystal appears in front of her before making her all red with her eyes closed, and then after saying "Magic Flame power!", begins spinning around while laying down, forming her top, skirt, boots and gloves, followed by a red line forming her mask before giving back her normal-colored skin and posing in front of a background featuring a flame. In Magic Heart and the Return of the Magical Warriors, her transformation begins with her magic crystal appearing on the top of her hands and going down on to her. Then a fiery snake-shaped line then appears, going around her legs, body, arms and head, turning into a mist of red smoke, forming her top and skirt, followed by her making a cheerleading T motion pose with her legs spread out, forming her gloves and boots, and finally ending it with another fiery snake-shaped line forming her mask before giving back her normal color scheme and posing. 'Attacks' *''Fire Ray'' - Magic Flame's season 1 attack. It usually features her puting her arms halfway up, along with fire appearing on them, and then being put together to make a fiery line. *''Ring of Fire'' - Magic Flame's season 2 attack. It usually features her having fire on her right hand, followed by the fire transforming in to a fiery circle-like ring and sending it on to her opponets. Trivia *Magic Flame's powers and abillites are somewhat similar to Sailor Mars's from the Sailor Moon metaseries, because they both control the element of fire, have black hair, and even have the same theme color. *Sue is one of the two Magical Warriors to be married and have a daughter in the series movie'' Magic Heart and the Return of the Magical Warriors'', the other being Mary.﻿ Category:Magical Warriors Category:Characters